ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Winston
Matt Winston is the actor who played the character of temporal agent Daniels on many episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise, beginning with the first season's . Winston was born in Los Angeles, California, where he currently lives with his wife, Amy Smallman, their two children – a son and a daughter – and "their two insane dogs." Winston is the son of special effects wizard and Digital Domain co-founder , who died of multiple myeloma on 15 June 2008, aged 62. http://www.variety.com/VR1117987531.html Television work Winston made his television debut in an episode of Married with Children in 1993. He later became a regular on the short-lived syndicated drama Fame L.A., in which he worked alongside Andy Milder. His subsequent television credits have included recurring roles as Jeremy Brenner on the HBO series Arli$$, Dr. Jeffrey Steadman on the hit comedy series Scrubs (starring Ken Jenkins) and as Terry on HBO's Six Feet Under, co-starring James Cromwell. He has made guest appearances on such shows as That '70s Show (starring Kurtwood Smith and Don Stark), NYPD Blue (starring Gordon Clapp, in an episode with Kenneth Tigar), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Monk (with Stanley Kamel and Michelle Krusiec), Without a Trace (starring Enrique Murciano), Las Vegas (starring Nikki Cox), Charmed (in an episode with John de Lancie and Joel Swetow), 7th Heaven (with Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, and Charles Emmett), Bones (with Mark Harelik), and other hit series like Friends, Grey's Anatomy, and Medium. He also appeared with Paul Sorvino and Robert Picardo in the 2000 HBO movie The Amati Girls. In 2006, Winston was a regular on the comedy series Teachers, which ran for six episodes on NBC. The following year, he was a regular on the short-lived HBO series John from Cincinnati, on which he portrayed Barry Cunningham. His co-stars on this series included Jim Beaver, Willie Garson, and Bruce Greenwood. Winston has since guest-starred on such television series as Worst Week (starring the aforementioned Kurtwood Smith), Chuck, and Boston Legal (starring John Larroquette and William Shatner). Film work Winston appeared in the Star Trek parody Galaxy Quest (1999, with Robin Sachs and Heidi Swedberg) and the 2001 science fiction film A.I.: Artificial Intelligence (2001, with Paula Malcomson, April Grace, John Prosky, Tim Rigby, Michael Shamus Wiles, Jim Jansen, Eliza Coleman, Miguel Perez, and Matt Malloy). Both of these films featured effects work by Winston's father. In addition, Winston had roles in the horror movie sequels Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994, with Tracy Middendorf, Rob LaBelle, and Fran Bennett) and Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998). In 2001's Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (from Paramount Pictures), Winston appeared with his Enterprise co-star John Billingsley. Winston also had a role in the Paramount-distributed 2003 science fiction film The Core, along with Glenn Morshower, Alfre Woodard and John from Cincinatti co-star Bruce Greenwood. Winston worked with director on the acclaimed films Fight Club (1999, with David Andrews, Tim de Zarn, and Zach Grenier) and Zodiac (2007). In the latter film, Winston played the brother the prime suspect in the Zodiac murders as portrayed by John Carroll Lynch. Zodiac also co-starred Zach Grenier and Thomas Kopache, with as Melvin Belli. His other film credits include The Peacemaker (1997, with Gary Werntz, Richard Poe, and Bruce Gray), About Schmidt (2002, with Harry Groener), Deliver Us from Eva (2003, with Gabrielle Union), and Kicking and Screaming (2005, with Musetta Vander, Rachael Harris, and Tom Virtue). More recently, Winston played the pageant MC in the acclaimed, award-winning 2005 comedy Little Miss Sunshine. Winston also appeared in the hit 2007 comedy film I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * * * - former official site de:Matt Winston es:Matt Winston Winston, Matt Winston, Matt